


Dad 76 does a thing

by lea_vesfalling



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 76 is a dad, Dad 76, that's what happens, thats it, tracer is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:23:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7019698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea_vesfalling/pseuds/lea_vesfalling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Whoop here it is</p></blockquote>





	Dad 76 does a thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Itherael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itherael/gifts).



Soldier: 76 nodded at Angela Ziegler as he left the makeshift infirmary. After the previous run in with Talon left him with a few bruises and cuts that were a little tough for him to bandage on his own. 76 donned his mask and made his way down the hall to a more out of the way part of the former-but-not-really- Overwatch hub. Two weeks ago when Winston recalled the Overwatch agents they were told that they could pick any room to be theirs, 76 being the solitary type picked a room that was out off the way by a lot.

Just one more turn and he'd be at his room. Turning said corner a figure was seated at the end of the wall, a few feet away from his door. 76 took a second to realize that it was none other than Tracer and that she looked miserable as all hell. She was picking at the paint on her harness where the leather straps rubbed against it. Her glasses were gone and her legs were drawn into herself and she didn't seem to notice 76 even though his boots made a bit of noise when he went anywhere.

"What're you doing there kid?"

Tracer jumped and looked up at the soldier. Her face was red and so were her eyes along with being a bit puffy. She'd been crying. Tracer stood quickly and rubbed her eyes, smiling awfully wide to try and convince 76 that she wasn't just, in fact, crying.

"Nothing's wrong, Solly! Just a bit of a catnap!" She rocked back and forth on her feet and glanced around 76, probably planning to blink around him.

From over his visor Tracer could see his eyebrows, one up and the other furrowed. The classic "I'm not stupid" look.

Tracer didn't last a second under that look. Her smile fell and she took to looking at her feet, awkwardly dragging one on the floor. She was just avoiding looking at 76. Damn him and that trained perceptiveness. May as well tell him, talking with anyone else could be worse.

Tracer took her gaze away from 76. "It was just a break up." She took a folded paper out of her jacket and waved it. "In a letter too, kinda cold."

"At least your breakup didn't bring down a world peacekeeping organization." 76 laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck. "That's not very funny."

Tracer rolled her eyes and hugged 76. "Thanks old man."

**Author's Note:**

> Whoop here it is


End file.
